En el pasado
by Maggie Todd
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si todo hubiera pasado 100 años antes? EdxBella


Aquí les traigo mi primer historia, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a la novela original de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los he tomado para crear un fan fiction sin fin de lucro.

**Bella**

Me encontraba sentada sobre mi cama dándole un último repaso a mi habitación: la mayoría de los muebles se hallaban cubiertos por inmensas sabanas color blanco, excepto por mi cama y un gran espejo en el que me reflejaba. Cerré los ojos, solo por un momento, buscando la tranquilidad que hace tiempo intentaba volver a adquirir, no la encontré. Lo único que a mi cabeza llego fueron los pasos de los sirvientes que, escaleras abajo, correteaban por el gran recibidor terminando de cargar todas las cosas que mi madre llevaría con ella. Mi padre, por el contrario, solo cargaría una maleta que usaría durante la travesía. El bien entendido tenia que, si llegaba a necesitar algo, lo único que debía hacer era comprárselo en el alguna tienda de la gran ciudad.

No me apasionaba la idea de mudarme y menos si eso conllevaba salir de Londres, el país que tanto amaba. Suspire. No era que Chicago no me agradara, pero tampoco era un lugar que me apasionara para vivir. Yéndome de mi ciudad natal perdería muchísimas cosas: amigos, lugares en los que estar, personas a las que quería de verdad. Si me preguntarán algo positivo que me ayudará a seguir adelante, respondería que en el lugar al que me dirigía vivía Bill con su hijo Jacob; un gran amigo mió desde que yo era pequeña. Sonreí ante el hecho de que nos reencontraríamos después de tanto tiempo.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta bastaron para sacarme de mis pensamientos y hacerme girar levemente quedando de cara a esta.

- Adelante – dije con voz firme. La puerta se abrió y por ella se asomo una de las mucamas que había en la casa. La mire esperando, impaciente, a que diga lo que tenía para decir.

- Señorita Isabella… - dijo entrecortadamente. Todos en la mansión sabían como odiaba mi nombre; aunque mi madre insistía que no era propio que la servidumbre me llamara de cualquier otra manera – Ya esta todo listo para partir, su madre… - Paró un momento al darse cuenta de la expresión que cruzo por mi rostro, cada vez me agradaba menos la idea de irme. – Su madre requiere que se presente escaleras abajo cuanto antes…

- Dile que un momento bajare… - intente que mi voz suene cordial, aunque no lo logre en lo más mínimo. La mucama se retiro y yo volví a quedarme en mi habitación totalmente sola.

Me levanté de la cama, respirando profundamente y encaminándome hacía el espejo. En el se reflejaba alguien que no era yo, una chica triste, casi sin vida… Nunca me había jactado de ser, precisamente, una chica hermosa, pero no se podía negar que tenía lo mió: Lo que más resaltaba en mí era el color de mi tez, de un pálido casi níveo, heredado de la familia de mi madre. Con este contrastaba mi pelo, largo y hermoso, de un color negro azabache acompañado por unos grandes ojos de tono chocolate. Mi boca se caracterizaba de poseer labios carnosos, cosa que, también, contrastaba con los rasgos finos que caracterizaban toda mi cara.

Volví a cerrar los ojos cuando sentí la brisa entrar por la ventana abierta, me hubiera gustado estar un poco mas abrigada para el frió día que hacía fuera de la casa. Mire mis pies, mis tobillos; sorprendentemente visibles. Mi madre había insistido que me compre uno de estos vestidos, proporcionados con unas faldas más cortas, que estaban empezando a invadir las tiendas Londinenses.

Me di media vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, observando por última vez mi antiguo cuarto. Ya era hora de irse y no debía de hacer esperar a mis padres.

Bajo las escaleras deslizando mi mano por el barandal, como si quisiera guardar dentro de mí mente el tacto que este simple hecho producía. Dibuje en mis labios mi mejor sonrisa al pisar el frío mármol del recibidor, cruzándolo hasta llegar donde mi padre.

- ¿Esta todo listo mi pequeña princesa? – me pregunta como si fuera una niña pequeña, emitiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

- Todo listo padre… - El ya sabía que Chicago no me agradaba ni un poco, pero yo no era quien para ir en contra el.

- Tu madre ya se encuentra lista para partir, así que no la hagamos esperar… Ya sabes como se pone cuando tardamos demasiado… - me guiña un ojo al terminar de hablar. Al verlo y escucharlo no puedo evitar soltar una suave risita. Mientras tanto un sirviente nos abre la puerta para que pasemos por esta, mi padre me deja pasar primero y, con una inclinación de cabeza, nos despedimos del hombre.

Recorro, con paso rápido pero elegante, el corto trecho que hay desde la vieja mansión hasta el auto que nos conduciría al puerto. Cuando por fin estoy dentro del vehiculo giro mi mirada hacía la casa echándole un último vistazo y diciéndole adiós a mi vida en Londres.


End file.
